


In the woods

by Imasuckerforships



Series: New Legends of sexual relationships [5]
Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Monkey is a flirt, Monkey is hot, Monkey just decided to help, Neck Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, against a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships
Relationships: Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey)
Series: New Legends of sexual relationships [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	In the woods

It wasn’t his fault. Trip didn’t even know she couldn’t think these thoughts you see. It was a normal day on the quest. Sandy and Pigsy had gone of to find some food. Monkey went to hon get a bath. Trip sat there bored. She watched the fire dance, bored. She heard a crack of a twig. Her eyes darted to the sound. Monkey held his hands up. His hair dripping. His lips curling into a grin. The water dripping down his chiseled chest. Trip gulped, her eyes trailing him.  
“I’ve come back for my soap. I forgot it.”, He said and walked ot fetch his soap. Trip watched his muscles work. Watched the way his lips twitched. Her abdomen doing somersaults. Her Facebook flushing. Her down below region felt strange.  
He flashed her a grin and left. Trip exhaled and felt hot. She flicked Her top. It did nothing. She tried not to think about his face, his lips, or wondering what he looked like naked. Wondering what his face would be as he licked her dry..  
She looked around. No ones around.  
She hated the Way her stomach twitched, she felt weird. She wanted to touch herself all of a sudden. She’d done it when she was 15. But she was a teenager then. Well.. She’s only 18 now.  
She slipped her backwards up against a tree. Trailing her hands over her warm stomach. Her fingers trailing against her hard clit. She let out a Sharp breath. She shouldn’t be doing this.. But.. She nibbled her lip shut, her fingers pressing onto her hard clit. Her letter hand finding safe passage on the bark. She whimpered, her skin heating up. She thought about him. Him. Him.  
Her left hand found a perked nipple. She wondered if he’d squeeze it? She squeezed it and squirmed. To much. So much for Her nerves. She slipped a finger inside her. Her spine arching at the pressure. Then another. She pressed her head against the bark. Feeling herself getting close. She bit her lip till it bled, she tasted the blood. She pressed her fingers still against her walls. Rubbing her lip.  
“A-Shit.”  
She rubbed her walls, her fingers feeling been warmth.  
“I.. Really...”  
She whimpered, her whimpered turning into moans. Her wholeness body shook. She really felt close. She moaned and and and-  
“JESUS CHRIST!”  
She stopped mid moan, her face turning red. Her left hand stroking her breast. The other underneath her monk robes.  
“I..”  
Monkey stood there mouth open. His hair wrapped up in a towel.  
He blinked. She took her fingers out, whimpering. “Monkey.. I.. Can.. Explain?”  
Monkey stepped closer. Trip could imagine his horror. He knelt down. Leaned close and. “Moan more.”  
She blinked.  
He licked his front teeth, his eyes deep with arousal. “Moan more.”  
Her clit was hard now.  
“Monkey..”  
He slipped of his towel, his hair flipping. His grin present.  
“Moan more.”  
She blinked and watched as he leaned her jaw close to him. “Moan for me monk.”  
She nodded, nervously slipping her fingers under. Monkey placed kisses against her jaw.  
“Moan for me monk..”, He said, his hands unclipping Her scarf.  
She nibbled her lip, her left hand on his chest. He was so close to her. His lips soft against her shoulder. “Moan for daddy.”  
She gulped, “It’s embarrassing..”  
He grinned and kissed her.  
He slipped his hand under her trousers, on top of her hand. “Monkey..”  
He grinned, his hair dripping all over her. His eyes intense. Trip felt like she was going to melt. He moved her fingers. She tensed up, her breaths shivering. He moved her fingers over her clit. His eyes staring into hers.  
“Moan monk. Tell me you love me.”  
“M-Monkey. Ah..”, she hid herself. “I love you.”  
“Tell me,”, his breath was against her cheek, “Tell me you want my fingers inside you.”  
She looked up at him, not even hiding her moans. Her stomach felt hot, her skin felt hot, her lungs felt like they where shaking. She moaned.  
“I.. Want them in so bad..”  
He grinned and kissed her neck. Earning shivers from her. He went past her fingers and rubbed her Centre. She felt wet. He slipped a finger in. He whole body climbed up the tree. Her hips moved with his finger. “Oh Monkey..”  
His breath was against her ear. “Tell me.. Did you think of me whilst you touched yourself?”  
Trip nodded, “I did.. I did.”  
He grinned, his voice luscious and deep. “Did you want my tongue inside you? Did you want it monk?”  
“I d-Did..”  
He slid his fingers out. Trip whimpered at the emptiness. He tugged at her waist band. He tugged it down. Kissing her hip bones and thighs. His hands trailing her legs.  
“Does this make you wet?”, He asked as his hands squeezed her thighs. She nodded.  
He spread her legs, with a passion. “Does this?”, He asked as he rubbed her clit. She nodded, her Brian already going mushy. He took his fingers of. Licking them. “Tell me monk. Did you want my cock. Did you want me.”  
She nodded, whimpering at the thoughts. He licked his lips. “Beg for it. Beg for it.”  
“What?”  
His hand pressed against her throat, his lips against her ear. “Beg for me.”  
She whimpered, “Please. Please.”  
“What do you want?”  
“I want your cock.”  
His eyes looked devilish. He rubbed his erection with his free hand.. “More. Beg for it more.”  
He was teasing himself to.  
“Please! Please daddy.”  
He tore into her upper clothes. His hand cupping her breasts. “Beg for my tongue.”  
“Your.. Why tongue?”  
He licked his lips and licked her nipples. Her body hitched. It sent a shock wave of feelings though her. She moaned, her hands tugging his hair. He pinned her hands against the tree. He licked both, almost saying she’s his.

He pulled of his eyes staring into hers. His smile deadly. “Moan.. I want to hear you scream daddy.”  
Trip blinked and he kissed her stomach, his tongue licking her folds. His hands still holding hers against a tree. Trip threw her head back. The pleasure to much. Her abdomen squeezing, his tongue pressing against her walls. His lips going on her inner thighs. His eyes, looking up at her. She whimpered, “Daddy.. I really don’t want to-Mm.”  
He nibbled her clit, his teeth bugging into her nerves. Her thighs shook, her clit twitching. His tongue licking to. She whimpered her legs shaking. “Daddy Oh more.. More!”, as she said more his tongue curled inside her, her abdomen uncoiled, letting out cum all over his mouth. She screamed. Seeing stars.  
He pulled of, his lips covered in Her juices. Her Center throbbing for his tongue again.   
“No.. Please put it back in..”  
He licked his chin, tasting her juice.  
“I will..”, He said and slipped of her trousers. She rubbed her arms. Wood indents in them. She watched in aw as he flicked of his trousers. His eyes staring into hers. Hers staring at his cock. She blinked. How in the world was that supposed to fit in her?  
He grinned and kissed her. His teeth nibbled st her lip, she moaned against him, letting his tongue inside her. He pressed his hands on her cheeks. Enjoying the kiss. He pulled of, his eyes a deep dark brown. His lips twitched, his tongue licking them. He pressed her against the tree. His cocks head teasing her folds. She whimpers for him.  
“Daddy. Please put it in.”, She said as his head trailed her. He shook his head, his precum oozing all over her.   
“Daddy.”  
His eye pierced into hers.  
“Please.. I’ll beg for it.”  
He grinned. One of his hands findings comfort on her throat, the other rubbing her thigh a he spreads her legs apart. She felt revealed. She felt open.  
She also felt like anything she did he’d accept. She whimpered her hands trailing his six pack. “Please..”  
“What Monk? Tell me what you want?”  
“I want your cock.”  
“Where?”  
She whimpered, as it almost went in. “Inside me. Oh please.”  
He grinned and pressed his body against hers. His chest against hers. His face an inch away. Himself inside her. She gasped in pain. Pain. Her insides aches, with pain. He moved more in being very gentle. “Could have told me you where a virgin monk.”, He said, his voice sounding like honey to trip.  
“I’m sorry daddy. I’m Sorry.”  
He grinned against her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Bringing her onto his lap. His cock edging deeper inside her. The love made Trips spine and legs turn to jelly, she moaned st the way he went deeper. He grinned. Not moving. She whimpered. “Move.. Please.”   
His cock twitched, she grinded on his lap. Her head on his shoulder. He grinned and placed his hands on her hips. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders. He grinned and bucked his hips. Moved his legs. Her head felt like it was going to fall of, his dick stretched her walls. His skin rubbing against her clit. She wrapped her legs around him. And moaned. He was pumping up. Up into her. Up against her. Up into that one spot. She moaned, he moaned. She pressed her against the tree, his hips slapping into hers. There body’s moving as one. She whimpered and stared into his eyes. His eyes staring back. His hips moving. She burn her lip. “Moan monk.”  
She moaned. “Tell daddy how’s you want me?”  
“I.. Want it badly. Oh please. Closer. Closer.”  
He grinned and leaned closer. She whimpered. And whined. Her abdomen coiling. Her spine filling with heat. Her head going mushy. “Want daddys cum?”  
She nodded, “I want it all.”, She snarled her nails stratching his back. He grinned and slammed into her. His cock getting bigger. It felt even better against her walls. Her legs shook. Her throat hourse. Her eyes seeing stars. “P-Please.. Please- Inside me. It’s all I want.”  
He grinned and pressed her back into the tree. His gaze running over her. He slipped his fingers in Her mouth, She licked and sucked on them. His grin everything she’s ever wanted. He bucked and stopped. Both of them cumming at the same time.  
Monkeys lips finding hers. Trips eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was filled with his love. They stayed like that, bjth dhaking, both sweating. Trip sobbed. “Monk?”  
She sniffled. “I’m sorry. I don’t know..”  
He grinned, “First time.. Its ok.”  
She sobbed till, even though she felt great. She guessed it was her hormones running high.  
Monkey pulled out. Trip whimpered.  
“Stay please.”  
He smiled and unstuck then from each other.   
“I’ll stay always. Great. I need another bath. Want to get one with me monk?”  
She slipped her fingers through his seed. “What do I do with it?”  
He shrugged, “Some girls try it. If you don’t that’s ok.”, she shrugged and tasted a little. “Not bad.”  
He grinned. She felt tired.  
“I’m tired.”  
He smiled. “Sleep. I’ll help you bathe later.”  
She nodded and slipped under bed.


End file.
